


And That's Love

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Ramsay, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Liq, so this is dedicated to her.

This was precisely what Ramsay Bolton liked - loved -, a proud little princeling, once decorated in jewelry and titles, who was never hungry, who never even had to know what cold meant despite living in a place called _Winterfell_ \--

 _What_ Ramsay Bolton liked was the fact that he no longer had jewelries, but filth and dust, that he was hungry and that he has forgotten what it was like to be full, that he was cold and shivering and thin and old - that, forget titles, the proud little princeling didn’t even have a name anymore.

“Reek,” he smiled as he tilted the man’s - no, his pet, his reek - _its_ face towards him. “My little Reek.”

It objected before, but no longer. Then it was just its eyes that defied, but even now that was gone.

Ramsay leaned down to kiss his pet. 

It used to bite, but no longer. It was tame now, it was his now.

It loves him now.

And that’s what Ramsay Bolton loved.


End file.
